The Wizard of Boston
by The Girly Man
Summary: Confidence is key when auditioning for school plays. But how can you be confident when you're up against the biggest brat in school, who's bound to get the part you want?
1. That Brat

**Hello! This is my first Zack and Cody fic, and this idea came to me randomly. Obviously, it is a Wizard of Oz parody. Sweet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except I made up Nikki Mason, McElroy Adamsen, Christina Waltman, and Mr. Simon. I do not know any people with those names, although Nikki is based off of someone I know, whose name will remain anonymous (but Nikki isn't her name!). I do not own The Wizard of Oz or The Charlie Brown Christmas either.**

**If you haven't seen or read the Wizard of Oz, or don't know the story, this might be slightly confusing!**

**Chapter One:**

"What a dumb idea," I commented as I was walking home from school with Zack and Cody. Our English teacher had just announced a few minutes earlier that auditions for parts in _The Wizard of Oz_ production would be held next week.

"Yeah!" Zack agreed. "Who wants to spend a whole class period watching the 3-person drama club stink up the stage with some dumb old play anyway?"

Cody was silent, and I couldn't help wondering what he was thinking. "Cody, you're going to try out, aren't you?"

"Well…" He stared intently at the top of his shoe, "…I thought it would maybe be fun. And I bet if I tried out I would make it!"

"What are you gonna be, a munchkin?" I laughed.

Cody blushed, "I wanted to try out for the Wizard."

"Are you kidding me? McElroy Adamsen is gonna blow you out of the water!" Zack scoffed, demonstrating with his hands. "That part was _written_ for him. All the drama club people are nerds anyway, Code."

"I think Cody just wants to spend more time with that Nikki Mason… because we all know she's going to get the part of Dorothy hands down."

I hated Nikki Mason.

"Jealous, Max!" Cody snapped. Zack and I stared at him "You're just jealous because Nikki could get whatever part she wants and you couldn't even be a flying monkey!"

"Jeez, Cody, chill out," Zack smiled. "We all know you should be the Cowardly Lion…"

"I could beat Nikki Mason out of that part any day!" I shouted in his face, "And I don't have to be a bratty suck-up to do it!"

"She's not a bratty suck-up! She's a better actress then you!"

"Give me the stupid script!" I yelled as we entered the Tipton. Cody furiously flung it out of his front pocket and shoved it into my extended hand.

"You're not seriously trying out, Max? It's a _musical_," Zack chuckled and threw his backpack on the lobby couch, heading for the candy counter.

"What's it to you, Dough Brain?" I snapped. "I can beat Nikki Mason any day…!"

"Who's Nikki Mason?" Maddie, the candy-counter girl walked over to us with Zack, who was stuffing his face with chocolate.

"This brat at school who thinks she's better then everybody else who's going to get the part of Dorothy unless I show her otherwise," I sighed, taking a piece of chocolate from Zack and plopping onto the lobby sofa. I mindlessly flipped through Cody's script.

"She's not a brat!" Cody fumed. I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Oh… Cody got a little _crush?"_ Maddie joked, and Zack laughed through a mouthful of chocolate.

"_CRUSH?_" He exclaimed, swallowing. "He's _obsessed!_ At night when he sleeps I can hear him: Nikki… Nikki!" Zack stopped to laugh and shove another piece of chocolate in his mouth. "He holds his pillow so hard like he's hugging it and he slobbers on it… It's hilarious! I should video tape him sometime…!"

Cody's ears were pink and his lip was trembling, but Maddie and I still couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Zack! You're making that up…"

He sniffled once and sunk into a chair, defenseless.

"There was a girl in my middle school that was the same as this Nikki Mason, or what Max describes her as," Maddie's face dropped in anger of reliving memories. "Christina Waltman," she grumbled. "Always better then me. All the boys liked her… better clothes… always got the good parts in the school play…"

"What happened with that?" I asked curiously as Zack sat down on the arm rest next to me.

"Well… it was when I was in 6th grade…

"_There were auditions for _The Charlie Brown Christmas_ at my school, and I really wanted to be Lucy. I was even willing to dye my hair black; I wanted that part so bad. I studied the part so hard I thought my brain would explode. _

_Christina saw me a few days before auditions, and she said "Madeline, why are you even bothering to try out? You'll never make it as long as I'm around!"_

_"Everyone has a fair chance," I argued._

_She just laughed, "Yeah, but you can't act, and I'm already going to get it! Why don't you try out for Snoopy and be the ugly dog you are?"_

Maddie's voice trailed away and for a moment I thought she was crying.

"So… did you get the part?" Zack wondered.

"Nope. Christina beat me just like she said she would. I was Narrator #3."

"What did she say to you when she got the part?" I asked.

"Well… you know… "Told you so", "Nananananana"… people like Christina just can't be beaten."

"So you're saying Max has no chance of beating Nikki," Cody piped up.

"We all have our Nikki Masons and Christina Waltmans," Maddie sighed. "Honestly, I think you have a chance if you put your mind to it. I let ol' Christina's word get to me, and that's probably why I messed up my audition. I'm sure you'll make it."

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

London Tipton walked over to the couch laughing. Apparently, she had been listening to the whole conversation.

"What's so funny?" Maddie asked her.

London continued laughing, "Like Max will get the part! It sounds like this Nikki Mason had the part made for her! You shouldn't even bother trying out, Max!"

"That's not true!" Zack stood up and looked London in the eye, which was pretty hard considering how much taller she was then him. "Max is going to try out, and she's gonna beat Nikki, No matter what you say!"

I just wished I could be as confident as Zack was.

**I'm sorry that chapter was a little dry, but it'll get better! I promise! It starts getting interesting in chapter two, so please bear with me! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Opinions? Suggestions? Comments? Leave a review! They're always appreciated!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


	2. Audition Day

**Hey! Thanks for all the positive feedback for the first chapter! I'm glad I'm doing the Suite Life section proud : ).**

**I don't like Max, to be honest. She's my least favorite character. But for some reason, it seemed most appropriate to have the story in her point of view. **

**I'm sorry I haven't had time to read and review other's stories on the section. I've been really busy lately trying to update multiple stories. I apologize. I hope I get time to read some soon!**

**(I love reviews.)**

**Don't own any of the characters except for the ones mentioned in the previous chapter and Mr. Simon.**

**Chapter Two:**

I spent the next week memorizing the part of Dorothy. I ate, slept, and breathed the part. I stayed up until midnight reading Cody's script. Eventually, I memorized the entire play. Hours were spent watching the old movie and variations of it that I had rented from the video store.

Then audition day came.

Audition day was on a Wednesday after school, call-backs were Thursday, and final parts were announced on Friday. Zack and Tapeworm raced home laughing, but Cody and I entered Mr. Simon's classroom almost right after the end-of-the-day bell rang.

There were only two other students in the classroom when we got there: McElroy Adamsen and the kid who sits behind me in English. Cody and I sat down in two empty desks in the back of the room. Cody eyed McElroy enviously. We both knew McElroy was going to get the part—and there was close to no chance for Cody to even compare.

Nikki Mason and a few members of her popular posse entered the room in a puke of baby blue. It was that moment when I saw her auburn hair and perfect blue eyes that I probably didn't have much of a chance for this part either.

"Hi Nikki!" Cody squeaked as the brat walked passed us.

"Oh," she looked down at him in disgust. "Hey, Zack."

"I'm not Zack, I'm Cody!" he replied, his smile slowly fading.

"Cody. Yeah. Same thing," Nikki's eyes darted from Cody to me. "Eww. Max. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm trying out for the play," I stood up and stared her right in her twinkling eyes.

Nikki and her friends roared with laughter. She flipped one of my braids and when the commotion died down she squealed, "For what part?"

"Dorothy."

This made the baby blue puke laugh even harder.

"_YOU?_" Nikki smiled.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna knock you and your bratty attitude out of this school!"

"_Right._ You do that," she laughed again and purposely took the seat in front of me.

Cody was looking down at his (new) script, his face red. Maybe he was realizing how much of a brat she really is?

A few more kids piled into the room, and eventually Mr. Simon, the Drama Club director.

"Wow, great turn-out!" he exclaimed, pushing up his geeky glasses and wiping his nose with his hand.

I looked around. There were only about a dozen and a half kids in the room. _That_ was a great turn-out?

"Well… uh… we might as well get this started, because I have to get a tooth pulled at 4:30…"

Mr. Simon stared up at the ceiling, lost in a train of thought.

"Can we get this started?" McElroy grunted after about a minute of silence.

"Oh… oh yes. Well. How about we get started?"

I looked at Cody, wide-eyed. How psycho was this guy?

Mr. Simon asked us if we knew what _The Wizard of Oz_ was about, which Nikki quickly offered the right answer to. I gritted my teeth and looked at the clock.

3:15. Sigh.

The minor parts were taken care of first, such as 'The Wicked Witch of the East', which has no lines. As he read the name, I tapped Nikki on the shoulder.

"You should try out for that part!" I whispered, and a sinister smile spread across her face.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you."

"You—"

But before I could finish my sentence, Nikki suddenly swung her bag over her shoulder and it hit me on the head, key chains, buckles, zippers and all.

"Oh my gosh! I am like _SO_ sorry!" she gasped.

I rubbed the side of my head, which was stinging painfully.

"I thought you were a _good_ actress? Oh wait, you're a bad liar."

"Whatever," Nikki turned back around/

"Did you see that, Cody?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

"See what…?" he replied, his eyes fixed on Mr. Simon.

Big help he was.

Dorothy was going to be the last part to audition for, so I rested my head on my arms. I closed my eyes, and the pain seemed to drift away with my thoughts…

**Short, yes I know. This was originally part of the first chapter, but I decided things were going too fast and added this as Chapter Two. Nevertheless, you should still review!**

**I haven't written Chapter Three yet, but it's going to be a good one!**

**Thanks for reading, man!**

**Until next time!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


	3. It Wasn't Me!

**Hello! I am back!**

**Can you believe it? I was almost going to quit on this story! Ahh! But nevertheless, I 'Got My Head In the Game' and decided to stick to my first Suite Life story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer ya-da ya-da.**

**Chapter Three: It Wasn't Me!**

"AAAHHHH!"

A scream filled my ears and I woke up. I didn't remember falling asleep, but as everything came into focus, all I could see was _colors_.

My head started pounding.

"Oh, Max!" A Spanish-accented voice exclaimed. Surprised, I looked around.

There were a bunch of _creatures_ huddled around me, all about three feet tall. They all looked identical… They all looked just like that bell-hop at the Tipton: Esteban!

"Max! You saved us!" The tallest (by about two inches) exclaimed again.

"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD, THE WITCH, THE WITCH, THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I hollered before the Estebans could finish. They stared at me intently. "I didn't do anything! It wasn't me!"

"You killed the witch!" they exclaimed, some bowing to my feet.

"I didn't do anything!"

"LOOK!"

The Estebans were pointing to a huge _purse_ down the street, with two feet sticking out from under it.

I recognized those shoes.

They were designer shoes.

They were the same shoes Nikki had been wearing earlier.

"Nikki's the witch? Wait… what am I doing here? Where _is_ here?"

"_Oz_," the tallest Esteban told me.

"What a dumb dream!" I declared.

"This is not a dream!" an Esteban screamed. Another stepped forward and pinched my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed the spot where I had been pinched.

"This is not a dream!" the first one insisted again.

"WHO KILLED MY THIRD COUSIN BY LAW TWICE REMOVED?" A voice boomed from the sky.

All of the Estebans but the tallest screamed and hid behind whatever they could.

It was _London,_ flying on a broom stick in the sky in a red and purple dress, carrying Ivona in one of her hands.

"DON'T _MAKE_ ME REPEAT MYSELF!" she screamed. She looked at me with eye daggers. "IT WAS _YOU!_"

"No, no seriously! I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"What is with those _hideous_ hair ribbons? GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"What…?"

"RIGHT NOW! THEY ARE UNFASHIONABLE!"

"No. She will never give them to you!"

_Maddie,_ dressed in this poofy purple dress, walked up to me while all of the Estebans stared in awe.

"Oh yes she will! I will not stand for ugly red hair ribbons!" London argued.

"Max, whatever you do, never give the Wicked Witch your hair ribbons," Maddie told me as she tapped the ribbons with her long, purple wand. "Understand?"

"I'm _WAITING!_"

"Okay…" I answered Maddie.

Was I going to wake up anytime soon? This was getting really irritating.

"You must find the Wizard! If you don't, London will surely get to you!"

"I just want to go home."

"Then you must ask the Wizard."

"Okay, I know you're waiting for me to say this, so: How do I get to the Wizard of Oz?" I asked, reciting lines from the play.

_She's going to say 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road.'_

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" she shrieked, and pointed to the brick path a few feet away.

"Yippee."

"Off with you, Witch!" Maddie yelled at London.

"Humph! You'll be sorry!" London frowned, flying away. Ivona hissed at me, and they were soon out of sight.

"She'll be back," Maddie sighed. "As will I. Later. Now, remember to keep the ribbons with you at all times."

"What's so special about them? They're stupid ribbons!"

"Max, Max, Max. Those ribbons possess a special magic in which she cannot have! Do not surrender them for anything!"

"Gotcha," I replied. I walked passed her as she left in a poof of sparkles.

So I'm finding the Wizard by walking down The Yellow Brick Road, and I can't surrender my _hair ribbons._

Yeah, I'm dreaming.

**Thanks to Sketchy Ghost who told me how to spell London's dog's name! Hehe!**

**Like? Hate? TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, guys!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


	4. The Scarecrow

**Hello again! I'm so sorry this took so long but I was on a TOTAL block with this story. After I finished this chapter, I was once again on a total block! So although this chapter is short, I don't think I'll be updating this story for a while. Sorry!**

**Chapter Four: The Scarecrow **

As I walked down the Stupid Brick… I mean, the Yellow Brick Road, I pinched my arms a few times, trying to wake up.

"Hey! Hey you!"

I heard a voice suddenly, and turned around. There was nobody there.

"Yo! Up here! Look up here!"

I looked up, and saw a boy attached to a post. "What are you doing?" I asked. Why the heck would this kid just be _hanging _there?

Oh yeah.

He's the _scarecrow._

He's going to ask me to get him down, and then he'll tell me how he doesn't have a brain.

"Get me down! I have a major wedgie!" he cried, and I pulled the ropes around him looser so he could get down.

"Thanks," he grunted as he landed on the ground. As I reached a hand out to help him up, something startled me.

His face…

"_Zack?_" I shouted at the kid.

"Uh… yeah… my name is Zack… who are you?" he brushed himself off.

"Dorothy," a voice came out of me. "No! I mean… Max!"

"Well… thanks for helping," Zack said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I demanded. "It's me, Max! Your best friend? Why are you walking away!"

"I need to find someone," Zack replied over his shoulder, still walking away.

"Who?"

"The Wizard of Boston."

"Boston? Isn't it the Wizard of Oz?"

"No… we're in Boston."

I looked around. I was definitely _not_ in Boston. "Well, what do you need this 'Wizard of Boston' for?"

"Because…" Zack stopped walking for a minute. "…I need to ask him for something."

"For what?"

"A brain."

He sounded ashamed, and I almost felt sorry for him for a second. "Well, I'm going there too," I told him. "And you're going the wrong way."

Zack turned around. "Where do I go?"

I sighed, uttering the ridiculous line, "You have to follow the Yellow Brick Road."

"Since… since… since I don't know where I'm going… can I just follow you?"

"Yeah, fine," I couldn't help but smile.

We walked in silence (the right way) before Zack finally spoke.

"So why are you going to the Wizard?" he looked at me.

"I need to go home. Or wake up. I know this is all a stupid dream anyway, so it doesn't really matter. I'll wake up eventually."

"Dream?" Zack was confused. "What's that?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind. It's not important."

I guess he really _didn't_ have a brain.

A noise erupted in the sky, and we both looked up. There was a crash, and then…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, especially since I don't know what's going to happen next! Gomenasai for the lame update… hehe. But I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


End file.
